Beautiful Soul
by Rabbit Black
Summary: Ángela Weber no era un caramelo bañado en chocolate.Tampoco era de esos platillos exóticos y afrodisiacos acompañados de pétalos rojos y mensajes implícitos. Aunque para èl, era incluso mas tentadora que eso. RETO:"Palabras para el Recuerdo" del foro LOL


_**NOTA:**__ cada uno de los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (...si fueran míos el final ciertamente habría sido diferente psss)_

_**NOTA 2:**__ Esta historia fue escrita para el Reto "Palabras Para El Recuerdo" del **Foro El Lobo, La Oveja y el León **_

_**Palabra Clave: **__**FASCINACION**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

_**Beautiful Soul**_

.

.

No era fácil definir a una persona como ella, a pesar de lo simple que podría parecer; y trataba de hacer un juicio conciso; sin demasiadas palabras adornándola. Pero de pronto le parecía incorrecta tanta simplicidad y las frases se escapaban de sus labios como arena entre los dedos. Y era en esos momentos cuando agradecía ser el único capaz de leer hasta el más recóndito pensamiento.

_-"Tu… ¿Eres el hijo del nuevo doctor, verdad?_

_-"Eso dicen…aunque ya lo sabías"—Respondió inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia ella, sonriendo de forma amplia y deslumbrante_

_-"Disculpa…"_

_-"¿Por qué?"—Pregunto ahora él observándole bajar la mirada y las mejillas tiñéndosele de rosa._

_-"Por no saber socializar… por que debería hacerte sentir bienvenido y no un delincuente en plena interrogación"—Piensa ella con una mueca extraña y divertida, llevando una uva a su boca para apaciguar su frustración. Y él sonríe. _

Ángela Weber no era un caramelo bañado en chocolate, aunque podría igualar en dulzura. Tampoco era de esos platillos exóticos y afrodisiacos acompañados de pétalos rojos y mensajes implícitos. Sobraba decir, que no era nada comestible que invitase a devorarle. No, ella no era descargas violentas de electricidad o adrenalina confundiendo los sentidos. Tampoco era éxtasis o peligro. Ni mucho menos un rojo carmín en los labios, lanzando la silueta; el contorno de besos prohibidos.

_-"Jessica suele ser algo…extremista y Mike un poco tosco, pero son personas agradables, solo debes darles algo de tiempo"—Dijo con timidez llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y Edward asintió observándole con aquella mirada dorada tan profunda que parecía querer escarbar en su alma. _

Estaba lejos de ser una modelo con ropas caras y provocativas, sus formas no eran demasiado marcadas ni su rostro había sido esculpido por Miguel Ángel. No parecía flotar en el aire cuando caminaba, pero tampoco estrellaba contra el piso cada tres pasos. Ella no era el centro de atención, no tenía una legión de pretendientes besando el suelo que pisaba o llenándole de obsequios baratos. Ángela no era ninguna diosa pagana con las manos entrelazadas y el mentón en alto. Ni fuego o hielo. Era mucho menos, una fanática empedernida pero sin rayar en ateísta.

_-"¿Y…Te gusta Forks?"_

_-"No está mal"_

Pero para él, quien lograba ver más allá de aquella mirada castaña, seguía siendo igual o más tentadora que eso. Era una extraña fascinación lo que tenía por esa jovencita que enrojecía hasta la punta de las orejas cuando la alagaban, que profesaba una asombrosa benevolencia hacia las demás personas y cuya filosofía era escuchar, observa, ayudar o callar. Porque él sabía que no era su sangre lo que le llamaba, lo que le incitaba a tomarla entre sus brazos y acomodarla sobre su pecho, vigilar su sueño noche tras noche, seguirla, escucharla, sentirla; y como un patético acosador querer besarla para comprobar si de verdad sus labios no sabía a miel, a chocolate, a pecado.

Ángela Weber era una criatura fascinante, de mirada dulce, palabras elocuentes pero siempre suaves.

_-"Quizás te parezca que es un pueblo aburrido pero te aseguro que hay muchos lugares hermosos por conocer"_

_-"La verdad…Si me ayudaría mucho tener algún tipo de guía, mis hermanos no son precisamente del tipo "Boy Scouts"—Dijo Edward ignorando el hecho de que ellos bien podían escucharle—"La última vez que acampamos Emmet termino abrazado a Jasper, una rana salvaje se abalanzo contra él con quien sabe que intenciones"—Ella soltó una risilla, cubriendo parcialmente su boca con la mano, sus mejillas enrojecieron sutilmente y su rostro se ilumino de forma exquisita. Las maldiciones que profirió contra él el más competitivo de sus hermanos quedaron rezagadas a un muy segundo plano._

_-"Música para mis oídos…"—Ángela le miro con la cara encendida y los ojos brillosos_.

Y esa mirada castaña, que parecía centellar, era la ventana a ese _algo _que le atraía, que le extasiaba, en la que podía perderse el resto de su eternidad sin temer caer en el delirio que tanta paz podría causar. Para él, no había mejor bálsamo que ella. Si bien la sangre de Ángela no le cantaba, eso otro lo compensaba doblemente.

Porque el origen de toda Fascinación, de todo lo que de ahí en adelante habría de pasar; era eso…Su alma, el alma de Ángela Weber

_-"De verdad…me alegra de que estés aquí Edward"_

_-"A mí también me alegra de que seas tú, quien esté aquí, Ang"_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
